The Moment Of Truth
Synopsis The Great Race comes to a surprising and powerful end. Old grudges and past wrongs are finally forgiven. Ōban is reborn as a new Avatar steps forward. And a young girl faces a new, brighter future. Full Recap Molly, Jordan and Aikka enter the Temple of the Heart so that Molly can be crowned as the new Avatar. Canaletto, however, is waiting for them inside. Aikka gives Molly a dagger to defend herself while he and Jordan split up to draw Canaletto into the open. Jordan finds him first, but is pushed into a wall with Canaletto's red pulse wave, and his leg is broken when his laser cannon falls on it. Aikka fires a magic arrow, but it misses and Canaletto vanishes again. Molly heads toward the Pyramid of Power, but Aikka finds Canaletto in the shadows and shoots another magic arrow. Canaletto stops the arrow in midair and sends it flying back towards Aikka. He dodges, but falls unconscious when the arrow explodes against a pillar. Molly reaches the pyramid, but Canaletto materializes in front of her and dissolves her dagger. Canaletto addresses her as Eva and explains how he has been manipulating events for millenia so that she would arrive at this point. He knew she was the only one who would hesitate to take the Avatar's crown. He sabotaged Rick's racer, removed Sul, and even caused Maya's crash just to get the Avatar's powers again. He then tells Molly to forget the past and she is surrounded by a red glow. As she touches the pyramid, it activates. The Creators appear and try to fight Canaletto, but they are dissolved and form a ball of energy that will make him Avatar. Suddenly, Molly notices that Jordan has climbed to the top of a fallen pillar. He tells her he loves her and jumps into the ball of energy, becoming the new Avatar. Canaletto is destroyed and Ōban is revived. Molly says goodbye to Jordan in his new golden shining form. They kiss and he leaves with the Creators. Eva wakes up in a green field where she is reunited with Aikka and Don Wei, as well as Stan and Koji. G'dar and Aikka's fencing master join them, along with Ning and Skun, Muir, and some of Lord Furter's men. Somehow they all survived the last race. The Avatar's temple appears to send all of them home. Aikka and Eva promise to see each other soon and they leave for their planets. With the new Avatar chosen, the race ends and the Earth Team is sent home. When they arrive they are informed of the events that happened outside Ōban and the energy released when Canaletto was destroyed somehow disabled the Crog and Earth warships. Both armies were rumored to have set down their weapons voluntarily, but none of them must ever speak the truth...it must remain top secret forever. Stan and Koji go back to working for Miguel and Don Wei goes back to his 'sweet self' managing his racing team. As for Eva, she goes to a nicer school that is close to home. In the last scene she and Don visit Maya's grave together. In the epilogue, Eva says that sometimes she feels as if none of it ever happened; as if it was all just a dream. But it wasn't. She has her father back, and got her wish after all. The epilogue ends with her saying it was fun to be Molly, but she's glad to be Eva again. Gallery Snapshot dvd 02.56 -2011.10.30 19.48.57-.jpg Snapshot dvd 08.18 -2011.10.30 20.20.55-.jpg 26-Clips.wmv snapshot 01.28 -2011.10.29 23.39.11-.jpg Snapshot dvd 13.59 -2011.10.30 20.28.32-.jpg 26-Clips.wmv snapshot 03.17 -2011.10.29 23.51.46-.jpg Snapshot dvd 20.41 -2011.10.30 20.44.28-.jpg Trivia *'Original French Title': Le moment de verite *'Original French Air Date': December 11, 2006 *'Japanese Title': 真実のとき (Shinjitsu no toki, When the truth) *Part 3 of the Ōban Star Racers: A JETIX Blockbuster trilogy. *This episode was the quickest transported in the entire season. It was dubbed and broadcasted in the U.S. only five days after it was premiered in France. *The surviving teams besides Earth and Nourasia are Lord Furter's crew (but not Furter himself), Muir, and Ning and Skun. *Around the Flying Temple are only five modules left of the original nine. It can be assumed that the four missing modules belonged to the four pilots who did not survive the race - Kross, Sul, Ondai, and O. Category:Episodes Category:Oban Cycle